nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 78
Always Inferior is the 78th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Maria and Meiko regain their memories; Noa being the next target. After discovering that she plans to attack the Supernatural Studies Club next, Ryu heads out to stop her once again, landing a kiss on her lips and returning her to her former self. Summary In Nene's house, she begins to lecture Meiko and Maria, berating them for not understanding the problem. From the side, Shinichi and Ryu watch in disbelief, with the former quickly wishing to get things over with. He tells Ryu to hurry it up and kiss Meiko, which he does, and eventually she falls asleep. At the same time, Maria holds Ryu, comforting him for his loneliness over the past few days, with Shinichi reminding her that he, too, was forgotten. Subsequently, Ryu questions how he will kiss Noa, prompting Nene to claim that she requires some time to think about a method, but Shinichi reminds them that the team has now grown exponentially. They all announce their powers, until Ryu reminds them of his copy power, leading the others to ask if they really need the use of two identical powers. The following day, Shinichi moves out to scout the area. Meiko shows images she drew to Ryu, revealing that their plan involves Shinichi using his Invisibility power to listen to Noa's friends; Nene using her Charm to lure Noa off school grounds; and then Ryu will kiss her whenever possible. Proud of their plan, the girls await for complements, but Ryu complains, stating that he should just force a kiss if she refuses; only to be glared at. Just then, Shinichi enters the room, telling the others that he screwed up. Along with him, Noa's friend, Saeko, appears and claims that she needs a favor from them. She asks them to help her stop Noa, the others questioning this decision. Meanwhile, Shinichi claims that it must be the fact that her memories are gone. She begs them to stop her, but they explain that they do not know her whereabouts. Saeko quickly reveals Noa's next attack; the Supernatural Studies Club, which leads Ryu to leave the room and find Noa. After locating Noa, he speaks to her about her raids, but she claims to be innocent. Albeit, she eventually admits that it is because she is bored. Grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder, he carries her off school grounds. He begins to converse, explaining that he is aware of her power and the fact that she wishes to get rid of it. He tells her that he will help, but she must kiss him first. With tears forming around her eyes, she lets Ryu land a kiss on her lips. Ryu takes her to the nurse's office, where she falls asleep. Momentarily, she reveals to Ryu that there was a hole in her heart, asking him what took him so long. Putting her hand up, she tells him that she is grateful to see him again. Ryu claims that he feels the same way, grabbing her hand and being pulled into the bed. From the outside, a jealous Nene is held back by Shinichi, while Maria and Meiko laugh it off. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nene Odagiri #Meiko Otsuka #Maria Sarushima #Ryu Yamada #Shinichi Tamaki #Saeko Fukazawa #Noa Takigawa Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia *Premonition *Telepathy *Retrospective Witch Killer Powers *Duplication Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10